This description relates to a bulletin board. A wide variety of visual bulletin display devices have been implemented into shared spaces to post communal information, achievements and memories. Traditional messaging devices such as bulletin or cork boards, chalk or dry-erase boards, calendars, or pen and paper, each have their inherent method of recording information at a physical location and visually displaying information. Life can become very busy, and schedules can vary drastically amongst family members that are on-the-go resulting in less shared quality time together with loved ones than desired.